


Black Leather

by Anonymous



Category: Common Law
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, LGMH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Mitchell lost his wallet one day. Travis Marks came to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LGMH Inspired, The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40462) by The Girl in the White Scarf. 



> I was on LoveGivesMeHope. This story is based on one of the submissions. 
> 
> This may sound familiar to those of the Leverage fandom, as I have written one for Leverage as well.
> 
> My very first post on A03!

“ _You lose a wallet or keys or something and you notice in a second, but your life can go missing and you don't even know it._ ” -John Dufresne

xxx

**13 th March, 2014. 6.00 AM.**

Travis Marks snapped awake at the continuous beeping of his cell phone. He groaned, patted the bedside table and reached for his phone. Squinting, he noticed 8 missed calls and two text messages. Who else, rather than a Wes Mitchell, would be awake in the wee hours of the morning?

' _At the precinct. Seen my wallet?_ '

Dude! Wes woke him up just for a wallet? Travis snapped his phone off and tossed it. He yawned before slipping under the covers, going back to sleep.

 

**13 th March, 2014. 9.21 AM.**

“Would you stop that making that noise? I'm trying to work here.” Wes growled as he went through his drawer, pulling out confidential files and arranging them on his desk.

Travis stopped clicking his pens and raised his eyebrows. “Are you still looking for your wallet?”

“Do I look like I'm cooking to you?” Wes snapped. “Of course, Travis, _of course_ I am looking for my wallet.”

“How much did you have in it?” questioned Travis, tilting his head. “Why would you put too much cash? That's just dumb, man.”

Wes looked up and leaned against the office chair. “There's no money in the wallet. It's just - You know what, I'm not even going to – Whatever.”

 

**13 th March, 2014. 11.47 AM.**

“We're at the victim's house. There's no way that your wallet is here, Wes.” Travis smirked as he noticed Wes' frown. Wes had just about the same one earlier in the morning.

“I'm not looking for it here, you idiot.” Wes mumbled. “I'm trying to find this guy's diamonds.”

 

**13 th March, 2014. 1.32 PM.**

“Look, Wes, just buy a new one.” suggested Travis. If Wes could get his cufflinks specifically flewn from Italy, surely he could afford another wallet.

Wes just stared at him and crunched on his salad as loud as he could.

Honestly, Travis was simply tired of seeing Wes wandering around the precinct and rummaging through documents like some maniac trying to find gold.

 

**13 th March, 2014. 4.45 PM.**

Wes gave his partner a deadly glare. If looks could kill, who knows where Travis would be now.

“I told you, Dr. Ryan, he's been treating me like trash.” Travis whined as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Dakota and Mrs. Dumont shared a giggle.

“Wes, is that true?” Dr. Ryan questioned as he gave Wes a quick once-over. His shirt was crumpled, and his usually immaculate hair was disheveled.

Wes looked around, observing all the faces in the room. He finally sighed. “I'm just in a bad mood today, okay?”

 

**13 th March, 2014. 8.12 PM.**

' _Travis, did you take my wallet? Are you pulling some kind of prank on me_?' Travis stared his new text message.

He texted back immediately. ' _God, Wes. Not the end of the world. If you desperately need one, I could give you mine._ '

Travis received a reply within milliseconds. ' _Idiot_.'

 

**13 th March, 2014. 8.59 PM.**

Overwhelmed with hunger and fatigue after today's case, Travis grabbed a frozen burrito from the freezer. In attempt to heat it in the microwave, much to his dismay, the plate fell out his hand, and so did the burrito sending all the insides flying around.

“Oh, for the love of -” Travis began before his gaze fell on something black and leathery poking out from below the fridge amidst the mess of lettuce, chicken and tomatoes he just made.

He fished it out and grinned. It was a wallet. A black, designer, undeniably expensive wallet. WES' WALLET.

Wes must have accidentally dropped it when he was at Travis' the day before.

He knew he should not open it, but hey, he's Travis. He couldn't help himself.

Travis had expected a wad of cash inside, but what he found surprised him more than he thought it would.

No credit card, no cash. There was just a single picture, of him and Wes, his arm slung around Wes' neck, after one whole year of them being partners.

Travis felt his lips curl into a smile.

 

**13 th March, 2014. 9.03 PM.**

' _Found your wallet!!!_ ' Travis smirked as he pressed Send.

His phone beeped a few seconds later. ' _Don't you dare open it. Or I swear I'll stab you in the heart._ '

He quickly typed, ' _Already did._ '

' _I'm going to end you._ ' He received Wes' reply.

 

Travis knew how empty Wes' threat is, and smiled to himself, feeling something warm inside.

 

  sfab

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Below is the original submission on LGMH.
> 
> LGMH: My boyfriend, Justin, lost his wallet one day. I texted him good morning at 6AM, getting a reply saying he was at school where we were the night before, a good 20 blocks away, looking for it. I wonder what was in it that made him so eager to find it... I found it at my house. No money, no change. Just the first letter I had ever written him.


End file.
